


Change of Plans

by Beautiful_Chaos0116



Category: Change of Plans - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adoption, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Chaos0116/pseuds/Beautiful_Chaos0116
Summary: I absolutely love this movie. My mom bought it for me, only because she saw that it starred Joe Flanigan. As I watched it I thought about how the movie would go if he was still John Sheppard, instead of Jason Danville, and married to Rodney Mckay. So I decided to write a story about it.





	Change of Plans

Dr. Rodney Mckay is a successful astrophysicist and Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard is a former fighter pilot, aeronautial engineer and a professor at Kemper School of Engineering and Technology. They enjoy their life free of any responsibilities besides their jobs and their marraige. As they were preparing for their anniversary John got a call that an old friend died, and their vacation was halted. This is when everything began to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for the short chapter, but I am still figuring out how to go about this story. If anyone has seen the movie you know that it was Sally who got the call about her friend, but in this story I wrote it as John (who is replacing Jason) instead based on how Rodney's character doesn't like children.


End file.
